The Ragwards 2010
Best Picture : Winner: '''Inglourious Basterds (2009) : '''Nominees: *Los Abrazos Rotos (Broken Embraces) (2009) *Avatar (2009) *Die Welle (The Wave) (2008) *An Education (2009) *Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) *The Limits of Control (2009) *Nine (2009) *Precious: Based on the novel Push by Sapphire (2009) *Public Enemies (2009) Best Director : Winner: 'James Cameron for Avatar (2009) : '''Nominees: ' *Pedro Almodóvar for Broken Embraces (2009) *Michael Haneke for The White Ribbon (2009) *Quentin Tarantino for Inglourious Basterds (2009) *Lars von Trier for Antichrist (2009) '''Best Actor : Winner: 'Jeremy Renner for The Hurt Locker (2008) : '''Nominees: ' *Willem Dafoe for Antichrist (2009) *Colin Firth for A Single Man (2009) *Tobey Maguire for Brothers (2009) *Brad Pitt for Inglourious Basterds (2009) '''Best Actress : Winner: 'Carey Mulligan for An Education (2009) : '''Nominees: ' *Penélope Cruz for Broken Embraces (2009) *Isabelle Fuhrman for Orphan (2009) *Mélanie Laurent for Inglourious Basterds (2009) *Gabourey Sibide for Precious: Based on the novel Push by Sapphire (2009) '''Best Supporting Actor : Winner: 'Christoph Waltz for Inglourious Basterds (2009) : '''Nominees: ' *Richard Kind for A Serious Man (2009) *Frederick Lau for The Wave (2008) *Alfred Molina for An Education (2009) *Stanley Tucci for The Lovely Bones (2009) '''Best Supporting Actress : Winner: 'Mo’Nique for Precious: Based on the novel Push by Sapphire (2009) : '''Nominees: ' *Marion Cotillard for Public Enemies (2009) *Penélope Cruz for Nine (2009) *Anna Kendrick for Up In The Air (2009) *Tilda Swinton for The Limits of Control (2009) '''Best Acting Ensemble : Winner: 'The Wave (2008) : '''Nominees: ' *Duplicity (2009) *Inglourious Basterds (2009) *Nine (2009) *Up In The Air (2009) '''Best Original Screenplay : Winner: 'Inglourious Basterds (2009): Quentin Tarantino : '''Nominees: ' *Broken Embraces (2009): Pedro Almodóvar *Duplicity (2009): Tony Gilroy *A Serious Man (2009): Joel Coen & Ethan Coen *(500) Days Of Summer (2009): Scott Neustadter & Michael H. Weber '''Best Adapted Screenplay : Winner: 'Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009): Wes Anderson & Noah Baumbach : '''Nominees: ' *Angels & Demons (2009): David Koepp & Akiva Godlsman *The Wave (2008): Dennis Gansel & Peter Thorwarth *The Secret in Their Eyes (2009): Eduardo Sacheri & Juan José Campanella *The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2009): Nikolaj Arcel & Rasmus Heisterberg '''Best Score : Winner: 'Up (2009): Michael Giacchino : '''Nominees: ' *Broken Embraces (2009): Alberto Iglesias *Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009): Alexandre Desplat *Where The Wild Things Are (2009): Carter Burwell & Karen Orzolek '''Best Original Song : Winner: 'An Education (2009): "Smoke Without Fire " (Duffy, performer and writer; Bernard Butler, writer) : '''Nominees: ' *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009): "New Divide " (Linkin Park, performer and writer) *Nine (2009): "Take It All " (Marion Cotillard, performer; Maury Yeston, writer) *Crazy Heart (2009): "The Weary Kind " (Ryan Bingham, performer and writer; T-Bone Burnett, writer) '''Best Production Design : Winner: 'Avatar (2009): Rick Carter & Robert Stromberg : '''Nominees: ' *Inglourious Basterds (2009): David Wasco *The Lovely Bones (2009): Naomi Shohan *Mary and Max (2009): Adam Elliot *A Serious Man (2009): Jess Gonchor '''Best Cinematography : Winner: 'The Wind Journeys (2009): Paulo Andrés Pérez : '''Nominees: ' *Avatar (2009): Mauro Fiore *Broken Embraces (2009): Rodrigo Prieto *Where The Wild Things Are (2009): Lance Acord *The White Ribbon (2009): Christian Berger ---- '''Best Visual Effects : Winner: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010): Tim Burke (senior visual effects supervisor) & Steve Hamilton (special effects supervisor) : '''Nominees: ' *The A-Team (2010): James E. Price (visual effects supervisor) & Mike Vézina (special effects supervisor) *Alice in Wonderland (2010): Ken Ralston (senior visual effects department), David Schaub (animation supervisor) & Michael Lantieri (special effects supervisor) *Inception (2010): Paul J. Franklin (visual effects supervisor) & Chris Corbould (special effects supervisor) *Scott Pilgrim Vs The World (2010): Frazer Churchill (visual effects supervisor) & Arthur Langevin (special effects supervisor) '''Best Make-up : Winner: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010): Nick Dudman (special makeup designer), Amanda Knight (makeup designer), Lisa Tomblin (chief hair designer) & Mark Coulier (prosthetic makeup supervisor) : '''Nominees: ' *Alice in Wonderland (2010): Valli O’Reilly (makeup designer), Terry Baliel (hair department head), Shane Mahan & Lindsay MacGowan (prosthetic makeup effects supervisors) *Black Swan (2010): Judy Chin (makeup designer), Marjorie Durand (makeup department head) & Geordie Sheffer (hair department head) '''Best Costume Design : Winner: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010): Jany Temime : '''Nominees: ' *Alice in Wonderland (2010): Colleen Atwood *Daybreakers (2010): George Liddle *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010): Penny Rose *Shutter Island (2010): Sandy Powell '''Best Animated Film : Winner: 'How To Train Your Dragon (2010) : '''Nominees: ' *Metropia (2009) *Tangled (2010) '''Best Foreign Language Film : Winner: 'Kynodontas (Dogtooth) (2009) : '''Nominees: ' *Contracorriente (Undertow) (2009) Perú/Colombia *Io Sono L'Amore (I Am Love) (2009) Italy *Incendies (2010) Canada *Madeo (Mother) (2009) Korea '''Best Documentary : Winner: 'Inside Job (2010) : '''Nominees: ' *Catfish (2010) *Exit Through the Gift Shop (2010) '''Best Short Film : Winner: 'Kanye West's Runaway (2010) : '''Nominees: ' *Day and Night (2010) *The Lost Thing (2010) *Madgascar, Carnet de Voyage (2010) *Pig Me (2009) '''Best Comedy/Musical Film : Winner: 'Easy A (2010) : '''Nominees: ' *The A-Team (2010) *Burlesque (2010) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *The Kids Are All Right (2010) '''Best Action/Adventure Film : 'Winner: 'Kick Ass (2010) : 'Nominees: ' *Salt (2010) *Scott Pilgrim Vs The World (2010)